The Great Awakening.
The Great Awakening is the premiere episode of Power Rangers: Fury Masters. Synopsis. The evil Jumbie Tribe is freed from their imprisonment and plan revenge on the humans. Master Guam awakens from his great slumber and recruits five teenagers to become the Power Rangers. Plot. Young martial artists Ryan and Noah are training at the Juice Bar when Sam and Alisha shows up and tells them that they need their help for their protest to save the forest. Ryan begins to laugh while Noah declines to help them. The two boys walk away leaving Sam and Alisha behind. Alisha then gives them an offer to which they cannot resist and they decide to help her and Sam. As they leave, Buzz and Spinner begin to hit on Alisha. Sam tells them to back off and Buzz approaches him ready to fight. Alisha tells Sam that they aren't worth fighting and the two leave. Meanwhile, Luke takes his camera and a few bags from his jeep and proceeds to walk into the forest. He walks for a while and spots a deer and snaps it's picture. A group of construction workers begin to uproot trees with their tractors and chainsaws. They approach a colossal tree to which one of the men is surprised to see since he'd never seen one like that in his life. As they proceed to uproot the tree with the tractor, the Earth begin to shake and a bright like emerges from the cracks. The tree blows out from the ground and the entire area begin to glow bright as the men leave what they were doing and run to safety. In the city, rubble from the buildings begin to fall onto the streets as people run to safety. The Earth begin to split into two and out comes a giant skull, the Skull Fortress, which flies into the air. Inside an immobile Queen Shyira calls for her children as General Grieves, Druxton, Babaloo and the Scrappers emerge and she orders them to release their terror unto the Earth. People watch in terror at the floating Skull Fortress as Scrappers rain down on the ctiy. People scamper to safety as Scrappers run behind them. General Grieves attacks a couple and slices there car in half. Druxton uses his special spell cards to cause explosions and fire while a bubbly Babaloo jump and cheer in excitement. Luke begins to snap unlimited shots of the Skull Fortress as he wonders what it could be. Ryan, Noah, Sam and Alisha are attacked by Scrappers who fall right in their path. At the Forest Temple, Master Guam awakens and orders Layla to use her magic to teleport five very talented humans to become the Power Rangers. She uses a teleportation spell which summons Ryan, Noah, Luke, Sam and Alisha. The teens are greeted by Layla and Master Guam as he tells them about the threat that the activities of mankind have unleashed. He then grants upon them five bracelets that has the power to transform into Claw Morphers which would give them the ability to become the Power Rangers: Fury Masters. Ryan, Luke, Sam and Alisha accept their new found power and duties but Noah is a bit skeptical and hesitates to help. Meanwhile, Druxton makes his way back to the Skull Fortress and Queen Shyira orders him to use a spell to penetrate the force field of the Forest Village and send a group of Scrappers to find and destroy Master Guam. As Noah is about to leave, the village comes under attack and Guam tells the new Rangers to fight the invading forces. As the Rangers fight, Layla uses her magic to reinforce the force field. Noah joins in the fight to help his friends but are blasted at as they fall to the ground. As they look on in terror, Druxton and two Super Scrappers comes walking in and announces the mighty return of the Jumbie Tribe. To Be Continued....... Cast. Main Cast Members. *???? as Ryan Chong *???? as Noah Bales *???? as Luke Rivera *???? as Sam Moran *???? as Alisha Taylor *???? as Master Guam (voice) *???? as Layla *???? as Barcus "Buzz" Foreman Jr *???? as Louis "Spinner" Frank *???? as Queen Shyira (voice) *???? as General Grieves (voice) *???? as Druxton (voice) *???? as Babaloo (voice) Minor Characters. *Construction Worker #1 *Construction Worker #2 *Construction Worker #3 Trivia *This is the beginning of the Masters Era. **The first apperance of the Jumbie Tribe. **The first appearance of Master Guam and Layla. **The first appearance of Ryan, Noah, Luke, Sam and Alisha. **The first appearance of Buzz and Spinner. *First opening credits. **Master Guam and the villains are not credited in the opening credits. *The first episode of Fury Masters. *It debuted as part of Cartoon Network's saturday morning lineup. Script *The Great Awakening (Script) Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: Fury Masters